The present invention relates to non-volatile memory, and more specifically, this invention relates to a crosspoint array of non-volatile memory (NVM) devices in series with a selection device.
Conventional systems and methods incorporate crosspoint arrays for storing data to memory. However, when even a single element in a crosspoint array is compromised, this has an undesirable amplifying effect on the entire array yield thereby leading to an overall low array yield. Particularly, if an element fails as a short, then the corresponding bitline and wordline will draw far too much current to ensure a reliable read and/or write of any other device along the same wordline and/or bitline.
This is a serious problem for successful commercialization. Even for fairly low selection device fail-rates (e.g., high individual selection device yield), the occurrence of uncompromised bitlines and wordlines becomes exceedingly rare. Thus in order to obtain a reasonably high array yield for manufacturing (e.g., greater than about 99%) using conventional systems and methods, it is necessary to have incredibly, and probably unfeasibly high yield for individual elements.